Ride Ratings
Ride Ratings are the three factors; Excitement, Intensity, and Nausea, that determine who will ride a ride, how enjoyable that ride will be, and how much riders will pay to ride it. Under most circumstances, these ratings can be adjusted to some degree by the player. However, Flat rides (many gentle or thrill rides) are pre-designed, so there is less that can be done to adjust ride ratings for flat rides. Further explanation is given for each rating below. Excitement :Main article: Excitement This rating determines how much guests will be willing for admission to a ride. This rating depends not only on the construction and design of the ride, but on landscaping, water effects, proximity to other rides or features, and scenery; these things combined can create a highly enjoyable (and profitable) ride. Excitement is negatively affected by extremely high Intensity ratings, as riders will not enjoy overly-violent rides. In many scenarios, it is a requirement to have at least a certain number of Roller Coasters operating within the park, and these Roller Coasters are usually given a minimum required Excitement rating in order to fulfill the Scenario objectives. Intensity :Main article: Intensity This rating measures the thrill created by the ride's design, and determines to some extent which riders will be willing to ride a ride. Intensity is affected by the physical factors of a ride - ride speed, G-forces, inversions, and other ride design elements. Rides of varying intensity exist in most parks, to cater to all types of riders - Gentle Rides and Transport Rides typically have the lowest levels of Intensity, followed by Thrill and Water Rides, then Roller Coasters. While a higher-than-average Excitement rating is invariably a positive factor, there is an upper acceptable limit of Intensity Ratings - when a ride is too intense, it will negatively affect the Excitement Rating, and very few (if any) riders will ride the ride, as it is just too intense. Rides must be designed intelligently and carefully to avoid extreme or ultra-extreme Intensity ratings. In a few Scenarios (notably Adrenaline Heights and Gentle Glen), guests will be much more likely to prefer very high or very low intensity rides, and players must construct parks catering to these riders' preferences. Nausea :Main article: Nausea This rating measures how sick riders may become after riding a ride. Rider nausea depends on the Nausea Rating of a ride, and also on their own individual Nausea Tolerance levels. Often, high Nausea Ratings will act as a deterrent for some riders with little or no nausea tolerance, who will purposefully avoid a ride if its nausea ratings are too high. Nausea Ratings are increased by certain elements - rapid spinning or changes in direction, circular motion, inversions, or long stretches of Negative Vertical G-forces. Nauseous guests often wish to sit down after particularly nauseating rides, so benches should be provided near ride exits. Nauseous guests are also likely to vomit while walking, which then must be cleaned by a handyman - this can be reduced (though not eliminated) by providing benches or a First Aid Room. Rating Scale Remember The Ratings are different for Excitement, Intensity, and Nausea and the ~ means about *Low 00.00 - ~02.55 *Medium ~02.56 - 5.11 *High 5.12 - ~7.67 *Very High ~7.68 - ~10.24 *Extreme ~10.25 - ~12.79 *Ultra-Extreme ~12.80 - 99.99 If the Intensity is Extreme then the excitement can't be more than ~05.50 and if the Intensity is Ultra-Extreme than the Excitement is always Low. Some info was removed from this page to view it click here. Category:Descriptions